Cerita Manis ShimAki
by Zhendtha
Summary: Ahh , dia tenang , terlihat pintar dan tangguh . Sepertinya misterius , tak heran jika dia punya wanita . Ah tapi kemiripan ini sangat menyiksaku , para wanita akan lebih mengejar Shima Chan dari pada aku . Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? tak akan ku biarkan siapapun merebut Shima .


Apanya yang kembar ? Kami memang terlahir dari ayah dan ibu yang sama . Hanya berbeda beberapa waktu saja . Apanya yang kembar , kami memang akrab tapi tak sedikitpun dari banyak hal yang kami sukai serupa , kecuali satu . Apa kau tau , Kami hanya memiliki seorang kakak . Haru Kaidou , yang meninggalkan kami di sini di rumah nenek yang membosankan . Udara musim dingin berhembus membawa guguran daun flamboyan ke udara . Aki Kaidou , seorang murid SMU yang penuh semangat berdiri menggigil di depan sebuah toko buku. Tak lama seorang pria menghampirinya memberinya syal dan mereka beriringan bersama .

" Kau belanja buku-buku tidak berguna lagi !" gerutu Aki menghangatkan dirinya segera ke dalam kamarnya .

" Ini sangat berguna ! Kau yang tidak berguna !" Seorang remaja berkacamata dengan pandangan tegas memandang ke awang-awang .

" Musim dingin yang menyebalkan , aku kangen Haru Onii chan !" Aki berguling di bed nya membuat sedikit berantakan pada blanket dan sepray nya . Shima tak menoleh sesikitpun ke arah saudaranya itu . Ia masih sibuk menata buku-buku baru yang di belinya . Ini sudah bulan ke dua Haru pergi ke Canada tak ada yang tau tujuannya pergi ke sana . Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Kaidou sedang menikmati anniversarinya ke luar kota .

" Jahat , kenapa kita masih harus sekolah !" Aki mengeluh dan melempar manga yang di bacanya dan mengenai kepala Shima .

" Hei ! Bisakah kau tenang , besok akan ujian kesusastraan ! Kau bodoh dalam pelajaran semudah ini !" Shima membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring dan kembali membaca bukunya . Ya seperti itulah , mereka kembar namun sedikit kemiripan , hanya wajah mereka saja yang tak jauh beda .

" Besok aku akan pergi kencan baiklah !" Aki menggenggam dadanya seakan menyiapkan tekad . Shima yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan segera mengalihkan pandangan .

" Aku malu punya wajah yang sama sepertimu !" gumam Shima melanjutkan aktifitasnya . Tahun ajaran kedua dia bangku SMA seperti surga bagi beberapa pelajar . Sementara pihak lain saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik tahun ini . Ya seperti itulah perumpamaan Aki dan Shima . Shima Kaidou , Siswa tahun ajaran kedua yang sangat tenang . Nilainya selalu stabil di peringkat teratas , pembawaanya yang tenang seakan muncul aura segilima di belakangnya saat ia bicara . Banyak gadis menaruh hati pada remaja berkacamata itu .

" Maaf , Aki tapi ku rasa kita tak bisa bersama lagi !" Suara lirih seorang gadis terisak di belakang ruang ganti , gadis berambut coklat sepundak itu memberikan sehelai kertas di genggaman Aki .

" Nah , aku mengerti ! Ada baiknya kita selesaikan hubungan ini !" Aki tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apapun . Tubuhbya berpaling sambil menatap sendu pada gadis yang baru saja memutuskan cintanya itu , ia berlalu menahan rasa kesal yang meluap di hatinya .

" Sialan ! " Gumamnya menggerutu kembali ke kelasnya dan menggenggam kertas permintaan maaf dari gadis tadi .

" Sudah tidak berguna !" Aki menatap ke langit melalui kaca yang berembun .

" Musim dingin , sialan !" Aki melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kelasnya .

" Bukankah kau ada ektrakurikuler hari ini ?" Shima selesai memasang sepatunya sebelum mereka bergegas pulang .

" Aku ingin lekas tidur !" Aki tak seperti biasanya , tak bersemangat dan terlihat sedikit pucat .

" Pria gak berguna ! Kenapa kau ?!" Shima memukul kepala Aki dengan buku yang ada di tanganya .

" Itu sakit Shima !" Aki memegang dahinya yang baru saja di tepuk pelan oleh Shima .

" Berlebihan ! Ada apa ? Kau sangat jelek dengan wajah seperti itu , jgn permalukan aku !" Shima memandang santai pada saudaranya itu .

" Ah kau lah yg berwajah menyebalkan ! " Aki mendahului Shima yang berjalan menuju arah rumahnya . Seperti biasa selama perjalana tak ada banyak perbincangan , tenang dan dingin seperti angin musim dingin yang mulai membawa bulir-bulir salju jatuh .

" Sial , dia bilang ak uterlalu baik untuknya !" Aki mengeluh membaca surat permintaan maaf yabg akhirnya ia pungut kembali dari tempat sampah .

" Dia tak bisa bersama orang sepertiku !" Aki menghujat dirinya sendiri . Yah tak heran seorang Aki sedih di putus cinta seperti sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi shima untuk mendengarkannya .

" Masa muda mu benar-benar terbuang sia-sia !" Komentar Shima datar setelah mendengar cerita dari Aki .

" Ahh , Shima Chan ! Kau lah yang bodoh . Kau sama sekali tak menikmati masa mudamu ! " Aki duduk dari posisinya dengan santai .

" Siapa bilang !" Shima membenarkan kacamata yang di kenakannya .

" Aku juga ada seorang wanita yang rajin mengirimiku email dan perhatian . Tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya , itu mengganggu !" Shima yang dingin menutup bukj yang ia baca dan berlalu meninggalkan Aki .

" Apa ? Wanita ? Siapa kekasih Shima bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari ini !" Aki bergegas mengambil telepon genggam Shima yang berada di meja belajarnya . Setelah melihat beberapa foto wanita yang sama , Aki mencoba mengecek Email di teleponnya .

" Jangan Bodoh ! Itu tidak sopan !" Seru Shima mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memukul pelan kepala Aki dengan buku di tangannya .

" Aw ? Siapa dia ? Dia bukan dari sekolah kita !" Aki bertanya-tanya namun tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya .

" Bodoh ! Bukan urusanmu , dan diamlah !" Shima berteriak dan keluar membanting pintu kamar .

" Apa harus semarah itu padaku ! Pacarnya ya !" Aki terlihat murung dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut .

" Aki ! Makan malam !" Shima berteriak dari luar kamar , namun Aki sama sekali tak berniat makan malam .

" Mungkin dia sedang tak nafsu makan !" Shima memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang seperti biasa . Jam menunjukan pukul tengah malam , udara di kamar terasa sangat dingin . Shima merengkuh selimut dari kakinya , ia terbangun dan berniat menghangatkan ruangan . Ia meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya namun tak berhasil ia temukan .

" Aki ! " Panggil Shima membangunkan Aki yang tidur di bed di sampingnya .

" Dingiin ! Aki tolong aku , aku tak bisa melihat !" Shima meraba-raba mencari tubuh Aki yang terasa hangat . Udara yang dingin membuatnya masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan pria manis , saudaranya yang tak terjaga sedikitpun .

" Huwaa ! Gay ! Jangan coba perkosa aku !" Teriakan Aki membangunkan seisi rumah , ia menendang wajah Shima yang pucat pasi . Memunculkan memar di pipinya yang baru saja di hantam oleh Aki . Mereka sarapan dengan tenang di ruang makan bersama-sama . Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin , menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat . Harus pergi ke sekolah dan kembali belajar lama-kelamaan menjadi terasa sangat menjengkelkan .

" Aku mau bolos !" Shima kembali masuk ke kamarnya .

" Ha ? Kau serius ? Ini pertama kalinya !" Aki berlari mengikuti Shima , ia melihat pria itu kembali berbaring di bed nya dengan tenang . Aki mencoba mendekat, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun .

" Hei ! Kau pucat banget !" Aki meraba dahi saudaranya yang yang terasa hangat .

" Semalam aku kedinginan , sudahlah jangan ganggu aku !" Shima menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

" Ah aku bad mood kalo sekolah sendirian !" Aki menarik selimut Shima .

" Nenek , Aki mengangguku !" Shima berteriak memanggil Neneknya yang berada di dapur .

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku sakit juga Shima chan !" Aki merangsek masuk dari kaki selimut yang menyelimuti Shima .

" Jangan ganggu aku !" Shima berbutar memunggungi Aki .

" Aku akan diam dan tidak berisik deh !" Aki memeluk tubuh shima dari belakang , merasakan hawa hangat dari tubuh pria itu . Tenang , jemari yang lembut memeluk dari arah belakang meraba di dadanya .

" Aki , aku haus !" Shima terduduk mencoba berdiri .

" Duduk dan diamlah !" Aki segera mengambil jar dan gelas memberikannya pada Shima . Ah bodoh kenapa anak ini jadi ikut tidak masuk sekolah , sempit sekali tidur di bed kecil ini berdua . Ah , ini lebih baik aku tak perlu minum obat deh .

" Shima chan ! " Aki meringkuk memeluk pinggang Shima yang terduduk dengan tenang di pinggir bednya .

" thanks !" Gumam Shima pelan samar , udara ruangan mulai terasa hangat . Terlihat kaca yang mengembun dan salju turun menyelimuti jalanan . Shima menutup jendela dan melihat Aki dengan wajah manis tidur meringkuk memeluk guling .

" Musim dingin , tidak ada Haru Oniichan lagi ! Apa kau juga kesepian !?" Shima membelai rambut pria berwajah manis itu . Satu kecupan selamat tidur seperti biasa . Shima menarik selimut untuk pria manja yang selalu menganggunya itu .

" Ehehehe , aku ingin di cium di sini !" Aki meledek dan menunjuk ke arah bibir membuat Shima sedikit malu , pipinya memerah seperti buah cherry.

" Kau belum tidur ! Kau jadi ikut bolos bersamaku , jika ayah tau dia akan marah !" Shima memakai kacamatanya melihat Aki yang tak bergeming dengan ekspresi yang sangat manis .

" Selamat tidur !" Dengan cepat Shima mengecup lembut bibir mungil pucat pasi yang berlindung ke dalam selimut .


End file.
